Devil in a Blue Dress
by The.Forgotten.Ones92
Summary: Ponyboy hasn't shown any real interest in girls before, but there's got to be a first for everything. Madeleine, Evie's younger sister, might just hold that honor. Too bad she's just as easy to rein in as a wild mustang.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't forgotten about my other story..I will hopefully update it within the next few days. Criticism is always welcome. Review please :)**

**S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders **

**XXX**

"Shit," Steve cursed loudly, slamming an open palm onto the steering wheel. "What the hell is taking that broad so long?"

Ponyboy shook his head. He knew Steve was irritated that Soda had asked him to give him a ride to the diner but Evie was really testing his patients. Frankly, it was scorching hot outside and Ponyboy's own patients were waning. Even with all the windows rolled down it felt like the car had transformed into an oven.

"Who's she breaking loose?"

When Evie had jumped into the car, all dressed up for a night on the town, she'd ordered Steve to drive straight to the Tulsa police station and then had sat in her seat irate, and breathing heavily. Ponyboy, still slightly intimidated by his friend's mouthy girlfriend, hadn't opened his mouth to ask any of the questions that were swirling around in his mind.

"Trouble," Steve muttered under his breath. "Got a dart kid?

Ponyboy squirmed around in the backseat in an effort to retrieve his cigarettes from his front pocket, which wasn't an easy task in the backseat of Steve's Ford.

Handing one up to Steve, Ponyboy lit his own with a match and breathed in the familiar taste of tobacco.

"Is it her dad?" Ponyboy pushed farther.

"Her dad? No Pony," Steve barked, "Why don't you just shut it."

It wasn't out of the ordinary for someone to be telling Ponyboy to shut it.

He had a retort on the tip of his tongue but bit it back when the door to the station flew open and Evie came stalking out, a small girlish figure following her slowly. Evie's pretty face was screwed up in a look of disgust.

"Finally," Steve muttered under his breath.

From a ways away the one accompanying her was not someone Ponyboy recognized.

But he was able to get a good look at her when the squeaky passenger door was flung open and she jumped in beside him in the backseat.

Taking in her slim figure, jet black hair and large, deep blue eyes Ponyboy was immediately intimidated. Although, it didn't seem like she had even noticed him sitting only inches away from her.

"Officer Miller was looking for your number Evie," the mysterious girl drawled slowly, "Said that you're looking nicer every time you come in."

"Honest to God Madaleine," Evie snapped, whipping her to the backseat, eyes blazing. "The only reason that creep knows my name is because you insist on acting like a little delinquent."

The girl, Madeline, snorted at Evie's outrage. Whoever she was, Ponyboy had to give her some credit. She was sure brave to be crossing Evie like she was. Pony had seen girls get cussed out for less.

Up front Steve was visibly squirming in his seat. He was also cutting corners and driving with a heavy foot. Ponyboy knew he had to be biting his tongue which was amusing because Steve was always telling other people to bite there's.

Ponyboy sat, not making a move or a sound, with his hands resting in his lap. But he could feel the heat emitting off the girl who had yet to acknowledge him. She was pretty. Golly, she was pretty.

A few left turns and jerky stops later Steve was slowing down outside of a small green house. The yard could easily be mistaken for a jungle; the grass would reach Ponyboy's knees no doubt. It didn't look like anyone was home either.

Evie hopped out of the car before Steve even had it to a complete stop. She pulled the chair up and motioned impatiently for Madeleine to get out.

Instead the girl finally locked her gaze on Ponyboy.

"Got a name kid?"

Pony's heart all but stopped. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her ice blue eyes. They were so striking, like nothing he had ever seen before. Somehow he managed to mutter a quiet answer.

"Curtis," giving his head a shake he tried again, "Ponyboy Curtis."

"Ponyboy," the girl let the name roll of her tongue slowly and smiled, "I like it."

With one quick wink Madeleine crawled out of the backseat and onto the sidewalk, but before she walked away she stuck her head back into the car.

"You can call me Maddy,"

With that she turned on her heals and headed toward the house, completely ignoring Evie.

"Tell dad I said _you're welcome_," Evie said, lips pursed.

All she got from the girl though was the view of her back and a middle finger in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews :-)**

**S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders**

XXX

"Took you guys long enough!" a voice excitedly boomed from the back of the diner, grabbing Ponyboy's attention. "My stomachs been rumbling something terrible."

As Ponyboy moved deeper into the diner the figure that accompanied the voice came into view.

Chuckling at Two-Bit nearly jumping out of his seat in the booth, Ponyboy took a seat across the table from him, beside his older brother.

"How was your shift Soda?" Ponyboy asked.

"Not bad at all. It was actually pretty quiet around there today," Pony's brother Sodapop replied happily. He was still dressed in his overalls and DX hat.

"Except for the steady stream of the female variety, eh Sodapop," Two-bit ribbed, throwing a wink to Ponyboy.

"Shut it Two-bit," Soda grumbled, but even still a smile slipped through his lips.

Ponyboy knew that his brother wasn't one to shy away from the topic of girls, but he had been much more weary since Sandy, She'd really done a number on him.

"Where'd you leave Stevie at?" Sodapop asked, turning his attention back to his younger brother.

Ponyboy jerked his thumb towards the window, where the parking lot was in clear view.

"Him and Evie are going at it," Ponyboy muttered. After dropping off Madeleine Evie had started in on Steve about, now that he thought about it, nothing in particular. It seemed she was just fighting for fighting sake. Ponyboy and the rest of the group could now see Steve and Evie outside of Steve's car, both waving their hands all around in each other's faces. "We picked up a girl, a Madeleine someone or other, from the station. I think that's what put Evie in such a bad mood."

Ponyboy's mind wandered back to that moment that she had asked him what his name was. All he could see were those piercing eyes.

"Well darling, that girl would be enough to send anybody through the roof," Kathy, Two-Bit's girl, who was seated next to him laughed.

"So they are sisters?" Pony questioned. When Evie had said, _tell dad your welcome_ Pony had immediately realized that they had to be sisters. But Evie had never mentioned a sister before and as far as he knew she only lived with her mother.

"Half. Her dad ran out on Evie and her mama and got some other broad pregnant. She tries to stay away from that house but that sister of hers is always getting into trouble and her own parents don't pay much attention to her."Kathy explained animatedly. She loved a good story.

Ponyboy had always taken a liking to Kathy even if she was a bit of a gossip. She was real nice, and was actually pretty funny herself. She was a good match for Two-bit.

"Glory, I didn't know that. And you guys had to pick her up from jail?" Two-bit asked, one eye-brow cocked curiously, "what'd she do?"

"Didn't say," Ponyboy replied.

"Well I can't imagine her being any more of a handful than ole Evie," Two-bit laughed.

"You're telling me," a voice new to the table muttered. It was Steve and he didn't look happy. "Who are you talking about."

"Evie's kid sister Mad-"

"Well don't, she's the reason this nights ruined and I've had enough talking about Evie while we're at it too."

"Aww Stevie lighten up, the night hasn't even started. It'll be gooder," Soda called out to his best friend. Steve's shoulders loosened up and but it was clear that he was still in a trying mood. Regardless he pulled up a chair to the table and Two-bit waved his hand out wildly to get the attention of a server.

"Anyone notice the weather outside. I think that's whats about to ruin the night," Kathy murmured, gazing out the window.

Sure enough when Ponyboy looked outside, his view of the parking lot was fuzzy as sheets of rain pelted the ground.

"Shit." The usually happy go lucky Sodapop mumbled glumly.

"It was sure a scorcher out today," Kathy continued, "You know what that means."

Ponyboy immediately tensed.

"You don't think, do you?" he asked the group nervously. The faces looking at him varied from looks of concern to looks of complete dismissal.

"I ain't doing a thing until those warning bells go off!" Two-bit pronounced goofily, slinging an arm around Kathy who in turn shook her head at him.

"Sure and the next time we see you you'll be swirling around inside the tornado with the wicked witch of the west herself," Kathy groaned, rolling her eyes.

Ponyboy found himself chuckling despite himself.

"Well I guess we should get home. Darry won't sit still till we do," Soda exclaimed, slamming down his Pepsi.

"But we haven't even ordered our food yet!" Two-Bit cried out. His lower lip protruded way past his upper into a goofy pout.

"I'm sure we can scrounge up something at the house Two-Bit," Ponyboy reassured him, sliding out from behind the booth to stand beside Steve. He wanted to get the group moving. He didn't want to waste any time if there was a Tornado cooking up out there.

A commotion up near the front of the diner caught everyone's attention.

"Hail! Hail! She's a coming! She's a coming!"

Ponyboy needed no further convincing. "Let's go Soda."

It didn't take much more convincing for the group either. Steve, Soda and Ponyboy ran through the hail, doing their best to cover their heads with their jackets, to Steve's waiting car. Two-Bit and Kathy made a mad dash for his rickety old truck on route to Kathy's house.

Only minutes had passed and the warning bells began to ring.

Steve stepped on the gas and sped through the rain and hail, barely losing an speed at the stops signs. By the time the three of the home pulled up in front of the Curtis home the wind had picked up dangerously. The trees in the neighbouring yard were bending so far over Ponyboy was sure it were only a matter of time before they snapped.

"Let's go!" Soda shouted before whipping his door open and jumping out of the car, running against the wind and up onto the porch. Ponyboy followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas all! :)**

Ponyboy was almost positive that the grumble of his hungry stomach could be heard above the commotion of teenagers in the crowded Will Roger's hallway. Rubbing his hand over his middle in an effort to quiet it the Ponyboy dodged his way through the crowd keeping an eye out for his friends. It was Monday and the school was abuzz with events of the weekend. A small tornado had hit Tulsa, leaving minimal damage, but left its mark nonetheless. A neighbourhood of houses had been destroyed on the South side. Not total destruction, but roofs had been lifted and windows shattered

Ponyboy's neighbourhood had been left unscathed, but everyone was a little shaken. A tornado hadn't hit Tulsa for years and the one on the weekend had the town talking. The rumor was that Tulsa was in for a wild summer. Ponyboy wasn't impressed. Storms and tornado's were one thing that he didn't enjoy as a child, and still didn't. Sodapop on the other hand would stand, nose pressed to the window just to get a glimpse of the action.

"Watch out kid,"

Pony lifted his eyes to see who had spoken to him. When he realized it was just some Soc he kept walking down the hallway. It wasn't much of a surprise. The Soc-Grease war had settled down considerably compared to a year ago, but it didn't mean that the socials didn't think they were better than everyone else. A year ago things, Pony remembered, had been different. Very different. Ponyboy shook his head to get rid of the images that invading his mind. He didn't want to think of last year.

He continued his trek to the parking lot where he knew his friends would be gathering for lunch break. Stepping outside Pony was assaulted by the hot Oklahoma sun. It hadn't been that hot when he had arrived at school earlier in the morning and it almost drained all the energy he had left.

Wiping the perspiration that had already begun to form on his forehead Ponyboy spotted his rusty-haired friend over by a few blondes. Ponyboy walked slowly, hoping that the girls would be gone by the time he reached the car, when someone slapped him hard on back. Coughing and cursing Ponyboy twisted his body to identify the assailant.

Steve.

"Thanks a bunch Steve," Pony muttered, pushing the last few coughs out of his lungs. Steve matched his stride with Ponyboy as they made their way to his Ford.

"Don't mention in it," Steve smirked. "I'm going to the DX for lunch."

"Fine," Pony grumbled. It wasn't as though Steve ever asked for Pony's input in where they went for lunch anyway.

"You don't have to come. Go have your lunch with your little track friends." Steve sneered in way that made Ponyboy think that he didn't think that the track team was all that tough.

Ponyboy kept his mouth shut. There wasn't any use in arguing with Steve. He'd get the last word in anyhow.

Within seconds the two reached Two-Bit and the two blonde's, who were busy laughing at some joke Two-Bit must have told them. It was no surprise to see that he had the girls in the palm of his hand. He may not have had the good look of some but he was could still lay on the charm when he felt like it. If Kathy were around though, he'd catch trouble for sure.

"...And I told ole Mr. Wilcox – oh hey guys! Let me introduce too these fine young ladies. Boy's this here's Sandra and Mary-Jane." Two-Bit motioned to the girls who had matching smiles plastered across their petite faces. Their pearly whites shimmered in the light. "Ladies meet the dashing Steve Randle and the smooth Ponyboy Curtis."

The girls giggled and the tips of Ponyboy's ears turned red. Unfortunately Steve took notice and began to laugh. His amusement didn't last long as Evie came storming up to the group.

"Hello Mary-Jane, and whatever your name is," Evie sneered flicking her hand towards the other girl, Sandra, "I'm sure your aware that these boys are taken."

"Ponyboy isn't-"Two-Bit piped up, either unaware, or unaffected, by Evie's current state.

"Shut it Two-Bit," Evie was glaring daggers at the Two-Bit, not longer even paying attention to the girls. Even so, without another word, Sandra and Mary-Jane turned on their heels and moved on in the parking lot.

"Aww shit Evie nothing was going on," Steve sighed, throwing his arm around Evie who in turned threw it off and hopped up onto the hood of his car.

"Madeleine is here at Will Rogers." She blurted out.

She paused dramatically, for which everyone stayed quiet, waiting until she continued.

"The roof of her house got destroyed and now she's staying at my Aunt Kay's. In your neighbourhood Steve," Evie looked utterly disgusted. "Which means she's going to school at Will Rogers now!"

Ponyboy knew his face had heated up and he hated that he couldn't do anything about it. Trying to avoid contact with anyone else Pony looked out into the parking lot and detached himself from the conversation.

"Look at it this way Evie, It'll be easier to keep an eye on her now," Two-Bit offered.

Suddenly Evie jumped off the car, gave Steve a peck on the cheek and hustled away to an awaiting Kathy without another word.

"Kathy avoiding you Two-Bit?" Steve questioned. Kathy was standing next to her brother's car with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face.

"Beats me – but it could involve the blonde that I was conversating with at Bucks the other night."

"You don't say," Steve chuckled and motioned for his buddy to get in the car. "Let's get some grub."

**XXX**

Soda twisted the lid off a Pepsi and handed it to Ponyboy who was seated on the front counter.

"If the boss comes in and see's you up there he's goin' skin me Pony," Soda reprimanded his younger brother. Steve on the other side of the small room shook his head in their direction. Pony sighed; he was getting sick of the older boys constantly ragging on him. Changing the topic of the conversation Pony brought his attention to Steve.

"So why does Evie hate her sister so much?"

"Cause she's always getting herself into trouble," Steve answered, shaking his head. "She's been arrested too many times to count and Evie's had to bail her out every time."

"She sure seems like a tough cookie," Soda commented, shaking his head.

"She's also a delinquent" Steve retorted with a snort.

"Which greaser ain't Stevie?" Two-Bit mumbled in between chomping on a chocolate bar.

The chimes above the jar jingled as a group of greasers strolled in.

"How's it hanging Ponyboy?" a tall boy with dark curly hair and a baby face called out to Ponyboy.

"Not too bad Curly, how are you? Didn't know they let you out already?" Ponyboy answered Curly, who could be described as his friend, almost. Curly had been in the reformatory for the last 9 months and for what Ponyboy thought, was supposed to serve at least a year for his latest liquor store break and enter.

"They let me out on good behaviour," he smirked. The two boys behind him laughed a bit.

Somehow Ponyboy found that hard to believe. He also couldn't ignore the shiver that moved through his body. Those words were eerily similar to the words that a once fully alive Dallas Winston had spoken. Curly was saying something to him but he missed the first part after he had tuned out.

"...what do you say Ponyboy?"

"Oh sure," Ponyboy replied lamely.

"Cool. I'll drop by and in pick you up at your house around eight."

Ohhh. Shit. What had he just agreed to? Even so Pony nodded and waved to Curly and his boys who were making their way out of the DX. It might be good to get out and hang out with some kids his own age for once Pony thought to himself.

"You sure that's a good idea Pone? Hanging out with Curly on a school night?" Sodadpop asked wearily. Ponyboy looked over at his older brother and couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was nearly sixteen and his brother's felt the need to keep him on a short leash.

"Let him live Soda, it's only Curly, what trouble could they get into," Two-Bit piped up, but then realizing how absurd the sentence sounded, he cracked up.

Pony picked up the dirty oil rag that Soda had left on the counter and threw it towards his friend.

He was going to hang out with Curly and he was going to have a damn good time.

XXX

It was just past seven and Ponyboy was riding shotgun to Curly. Curly had borrowed Tim's car, and Ponyboy wondered if Tim even knew.

Pony was glad to get out of the house with someone that wasn't his regular crew. He'd been feeling suffocated lately. Steve was being even more of an asshole than ordinary and Two-Bit and Soda were constantly fussing over him. Where was he going? How was he feeling? Darry, well the two were getting along better, but he was always so busy. He worked more than he was at home.

It was good to get some air.

"So we were just thinking 'bout going on down to the Dingo for something to eat. Scope out some broads," Curly told Pony. The middle Shepard was by definition, a real grease. He'd been to the reformatory more times than Pony had even driven by the police station. When Darry found out who he'd gone out with Ponyboy was sure he'd catch fire.

"Yeah, whatever Curly," Pony answered, peering outside of the window. The sun was going down but it was still warm enough out.

"To be honest Curtis, I didn't think you'd actually tag along," Curly chuckled. "I thought those brother's of yours kept you on a pretty tight leash."

Pony's cheeks reddened. A tag along? He sure hoped that's not how Curly or his friends saw him. He felt enough like that with his own friends.

"I can do what I want," Pony retorded trying to sound smooth, even though he knew the words sounded stupid coming out of his mouth.

Curly laughed, "Sure Curtis."

They arrived at the Dingo, another detail of Ponyboy's night that wouldn't impress Darry.

It was busy, busier than a normal Monday night. Ponyboy suddenly felt himself getting a little nervous. Sure he'd hung out with Curly before, but they had been a lot younger when they had and he didn't know any of his friends.

Curly managed to wedge the car in between two trucks, but it was still a ways from the door.

"Shepard!"

Curly slowed his step and craned his neck to catch who had called him. Ponyboy gazed around too but didn't see anyone he recognized. But Curly must have as he strutted towards a beat up car with a few people lounging in front.

"Madeleine Cooper, how's life," Curly asked, throwing an arm around Evie's sister.

Ponyboy looked on awkwardly, knowing that the color of his face was deepening. Madeleine looked the same as the first time Pony had laid eyes on her. Her long black hair stood out against her pale skin and the eyes, oh the eyes. They were the first thing Ponyboy noticed. They were such a deep blue, a color he had never seen on anyone else. She was wearing a black skirt shorter than any he'd ever seen Evie in.

"Ponyboy! Didn't except to see you here," Madeleine said, casually switching her attention from Curly to Pony. Pony heart missed a beat. He racked his brain to for something cool to say, but in the end Curly took the spotlight off him.

"I didn't know you too knew each other," Curly marveled, looking between the two. He pulled his arm away from Madeline and motioned toward the diner. "Might as well come in with us Cooper, I'm sure Ponyboy would enjoy your company."

Curly winked at Pony, and if his face wasn't already red it was for sure red now.

"I ain't got anything better to do," Madeline smiled. Golly, she sure did have a nice smile too.

She straightened herself from her leaning position on the car and with a wave to the kids who she'd been standing with took off towards the Dingo door.

Curly and Ponyboy followed hot on her trail.


End file.
